


Save The Last Dance

by AmyH0127



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyH0127/pseuds/AmyH0127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs sees Tony at a club and his jealously takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance

Tony walked out of the club, a hair more than a bit buzzed and started to make the way to his car, only stumbling slightly. He had a good night. It had been a long time since he had hung out with Abby and her crew and the need to blow off steam had been building for months. He exited the club through the back door. As he walked past an alleyway entrance, a strong arm grasped his bicep, pulled him into the darkened shadows of the alley, and shoved him against the wall. He heard the sound of a trigger being pulled back and felt the cold steal against his neck as his back hit the wall.

He closed his eyes at impact but they immediately flew open. “Gibbs” It was just a whisper. He blinked once more but his boss, mentor, and fantasy lover still stood in front of him. “Wha – what are you doing?” Tony knew better than to fight and he wasn’t sure he wanted to or could. He had trusted this man from the first day he met him. He knew then that he’d follow him down the proverbial rabbit hole and fight ‘til his last breath to ensure he was top side again.

“Shut up and turn around. Hands behind your back.” He was roughly spun, face planted against the bricks and cuffed. Yanked from the wall he was stilled as the gun raked over the left side of his face, trailing down his neck. He felt cuffs encircling his wrists. “Don’t make a sound. Not one sound.” Tony was marched over to the waiting sedan and placed in the front seat. “Don’t you even think about moving.” At this point, Tony’s curiosity got the better of him and he didn’t move an inch as Gibbs buckled his safety belt and made his way to the other side of car. Gibbs climbed in the driver’s seat and started the car.

Tony held his tongue as the car merged onto the interstate and passed the exit for his side of town. When they passed the exit to Gibbs’ neighborhood, he wanted to ask so many questions but his words were swallowed when the gun’s barrel slid across his thigh and into the crease where his thigh met his groin and stilled. God help him, he was turned on.   
He began to fidget ever so slightly, the movement against the barrel of the gun making him harder with each twitch. 

He felt the gun press harder and froze. “You are such a slut. You will hump anything that touches your dick, won’t you?” The menace in Gibbs’ voice was hard to miss. 

“Gibbs?”

“Stop talking, DiNozzo.” Tony ceased all verbal communication as per directive. He was worried however. 

They drove in silence for the next 45 minutes; Gibbs occasionally rubbed his weapon along Tony’s crotch while Tony did his best to tamp down his body’s response to the stimulation.

They pulled up to a farm house in Stafford, VA, fifty miles outside of the city. Once stopped, Gibbs focused his attention on Tony, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “Who were you going to fuck? Which one?”

“Gibbs, no! I wasn’t!”

“Don’t lie to me, Boy. Which one?”

“None of them! It was just dancing! I swear.” Tony was nervous, teetering on the verge of being afraid. Gibbs’ fingers intertwined in the hair on the back of his head, pulling it back to expose his throat. “Mine” he growled and nipped at his Adam’s apple, and sucked on the pulsing jugular vein, not caring if throbbed from sexual arousal or fear. He hoped it was a mixture of both.

Before his possessiveness became out of control, he released Tony long enough to get himself and Tony out of the car and up the front porch steps. He unlocked the door and shoved Tony in the entrance way and up against the wall. He slammed the door shut, locking it back with a satisfying click of the deadbolt. 

Tony watched as Gibbs just stood in front of him and leered, his eyes moving up and down his body. As much as he wanted this type of attention from the man, he wasn’t sure what he had done to garner it or why it was happening now. “Gibbs?”

Gibbs stepped into his personal space and brought his Sig up to press against Tony’s left carotid artery as his left hand slipped around the right side of his neck, his thumb slowly pressing against the artery on the right side, and took him in a brutal kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to try to take in air but that only allowed Gibbs access to search out his tongue and deepen the kiss. He pressed his body against his and rubbed his own burgeoning erection against Tony’s, pulling back only when he felt Tony’s body start to lose tension and relax. 

Fear flashed in Tony’s mind as the gun was pressed to his neck. He didn’t know what was causing the reaction in Gibbs. When he felt Gibbs’ hand on the other side of his neck, he was two steps from being terrified. And then Gibbs’ lips were on his and God it felt good but his rational mind kept searching for a reason why. With his hands still cuffed behind him and his dick in control of 85% of his mind, he was losing any battle to fight back. His body naturally responded to the lack of oxygen and when he tried to open his mouth, Gibbs shoved his tongue in and any reasoning flew out the window. When he felt Gibbs’ cock grinding against his, the battle was lost and he gave into the sensations, becoming lightheaded and dizzy.

The pressure was suddenly released and he was able to take in a deep breath. His knees were weak and he felt himself falling forward, only to be stabilized by strong arms bearing some of his weight. He heard a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper and realized it had come from him when he was suddenly spun around and once again, face planted against the wall. His cuffs were removed and one arm was bent higher into his shoulder blades. The pain snapped him out of his haze and he was aware that he was being marched into an adjoining room and shoved on the queen bed that was in the corner. He slowly pushed up to a sitting position and turned to face Gibbs.

He was more worried than angry or afraid. Gibbs had never acted like this toward him or anyone and he wondered if he was having a psychotic break or maybe even a stroke, though the latter was ruled out rather quickly. “What the hell, Gibbs? Are you OK?” Tony rubbed his wrists and flexed his fingers to stimulate the circulation that he’d lost while bound. He was really glad he was the only witness and not someone else to whatever was happening. He would never tell a soul about this; he couldn’t. 

‘OK?” Gibbs thought. ‘OK?? Hell no I am not OK. I just saw you grinding against anyone who came up to you at the bar. You are MINE.’ 

“MINE” was the only word vocalized and he stepped forward and grasped Tony’s arm, pulling him up and against him. “Mine.” he growled out again in a whisper against his ear. He attacked Tony’s neck, alternately sucking and biting on the tender flesh. Tony tilted his head to allow more access, taken by surprise but going with it because aside from the stimulation, he had had more than one fantasy about this very situation.

Once his rational mind caught up, he pleaded, “Gibbs – stop!” Whatever buzz he may have had when he left the club had disappeared when he was cuffed and put in the car, so there was no blaming alcohol for what could or would happen in the hours to come.

Gibbs pulled away when he heard Tony’s command. “What are you doing?”

“Taking what is mine! Protecting it – loving it. I won’t lose it again. I can’t.” 

Tony’s mind kicked into overdrive trying to rationalize what Gibbs was saying but kept coming up with nothing. “I don’t understand.” The wild look in Gibbs’ eyes scared him more than the events that had lead up to their current situation.

“YOU are MINE.” and each word dripped with the force and venom that usually cowered their most hardened suspects.

“OK. I am yours. What comes next?” Tony was at a loss. It was his dream come true enfolded with a nightmare. He was completely in love with the man standing before him, but that man was not the one he recognized. This one was out of control, his actions boarding on assault.

“Strip. And make it sexy.”

“Gibbs – no. This isn’t the way we should start.”

“Start? Oh, we started this years ago. In Baltimore, as I recall. It has been growing since the day you first straddled me. If I hadn’t been undercover, I would have made you ride me right then and there.”

Tony remembered all too clearly the instant attraction. “If I hadn’t known Danny was just around the corner I would have taken you in that alley in broad daylight in front of God and anyone who wanted to watch.”

“Hmm…jerked myself off for weeks after that thinking of you.” Gibbs’ eyes darkened. His left hand smoothing down his shirt and over his crotch, squeezing. He began to rub himself; his cock strained to escape the confines of his slacks. 

Tony took the chance and rested his left hand over the weapon Gibbs held. He stepped closer encircling his right hand behind Gibbs’ head and pulled him closer. He pushed the gun away slowly while drawing his lips closer. “You don’t need that. I’ve always been yours.” He took the gun from his grip and placed it on the bedside table as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Speaking against his mouth, “I’ve dreamed of us for so many years. I want you; I’ve always wanted you.” His tongue sought to gain entrance which was immediately granted and their kiss deepened. Tony wrapped his left arm around Gibbs’ waist and pulled him tighter to him grinding his hardening cock against him.

Tony pulled away from the kiss though his hips kept up their rhythm and rested his forehead against Gibbs, his eyes sparkled. “I saved the last dance for you.”


End file.
